Who stole the cookie?
by roseangelriz-green27
Summary: This goes back to when our heroes are little. You can guess what the story is about. I usually tried to keep their pairings. But this focuses on Shun and Alice more and a little bit of Dan and Runo. Believe me a lot of cuteness happens. Rate it for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Who stole the cookie?**

**Hi everyone!! I decided to make a one-shot of when our heroes are still little kids but it ended up long so I decided to make it a 2 chaptered story. I just thought that it was so cute!! I got the inspired by the game **_**who stole the cookie from the cookie jar **_**and I thought of a great story. It's a ShunXAlice and a little bit of DanXRuno.**

**Well enjoy. And don't forget to review.**

It's a nice day in ------ city. The sun is shining brightly, the weather is fare and a perfect day for going out. Our little heroes spending their day in the backyard of the daycare playing.

A knock was heard at the door of ----- daycare.

"Yes, who is it?" greeted a lady who is wearing a plain long white dress covered by her light green apron. Her long black hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"Good day ma'am. It's a delivery for Miss. Raine." The man greeted back.

"Oh it's me." Raine said as the mailman handed her the small box.

"Sign here please." The mailman handed her a paper and ballpen.

"Ok there you go." Raine said handing the paper with the pen back after signing it. The mailman left.

"Kids come here." She called as the children assembled in the living room. "What is it Miss Raine? Did you get us presents?" asked the super excited little Julie who can't keep her feet on the floor.

"Now, now Julie. I got something even better!" Raine said. "What is it? What is it?" asked little Dan, growing impatient.

"I ordered you cookies."

A smile appeared in each child's face. "Yehey, cookies!!"

"Can we eat it now, Miss. Raine?" asked little Alice.

"No not yet, Alice. We'll eat it later when Mr. Eric arrive, okay?"

The smiles were change into frowns. "I'll put this in a cookie jar in the kitchen, okay? Don't worry everybody gets a share." Raine affirmed. "And do not eat yours ahead of time so nobody has the reason to go into the kitchen, understood?"

"Yes, Miss Raine." The children chorused.

"You can now go back to playing. Look forward for the cookies." Miss Raine said as she headed to the kitchen and the curious gaze of little Shun followed her to the kitchen.

The children headed to the playground in the backyard but Shun stayed there still standing.

"Aren't you coming, Shun?" said Alice as she turned around.

Shun smirked and averted his gaze to Alice, who is handing out her hand to him. Shun took her hand then the two of them headed outside with the others.

Outside…

Runo and Julie are in the swing being pushed by Dan and Billy. Chan and Joe are in the slide with Mira and Ace. Marucho and Baron are playing in the sand box.

"C'mon push me higher Dan." Runo complained.

"Give it a rest Runo. My arms are aching, any minute it can come off." Dan protested.

Both swings coming into a stop.

"Oh shut it you two. Look at Billy and me. We're a perfect team, we never argue over such little things."Julie boasted.

"Easy for you to say, since Billy is such a gentleman." Runo answered. Then she gave Dan a "_why can't you be more like him"_ look.

"Well I'm sure Billy is tired too." Dan answered back. "Aren't you, Billy?"

"Tell him you ain't so Billy." Julie commanded.

Billy sweatdropped. "Well…I…"

"Okay guys that's enough." Alice said as she and Shun came near them.

"Well Alice, you'd be mad too if you're in my position. So don't interfere, okay?!" Dan shouted at Alice.

Shun shifted in front of Alice glaring at Dan.

"Hey, don't shout at Alice like that." Shun defended Alice.

A frown crossed Dan's face. "Why do you care Shun?"

Dan caught a glimpse of Shun holding Alice's hand. Dan smirked. "You like her don't you?"

"What?" Shun asked.

"Oh don't pretend that you don't." Dan teased.

"Well I don't." Shun said simply.

A silly face flashed across Dan's face. "Then why are you holding her hand?"

All heads turned to Alice and Shun as they pull away from each other, blushing.

"Then you do like her!" Julie squealed in delight.

"Who like who?" Asked Mira who is coming to them accompanied by Ace.

"Shun like Alice!!" Dan sang that made Shun and Alice blush even harder.

"Ooohhh! Really!!" Mira teased.

Julie giggled "I'm gonna tell…I'm gonna tell Miss Raine."

"Julie!" Alice exclaimed.

"C'mon I'm just kidding!!"

Alice sighed.

'_How sweet. I wish I argue less with Dan and we can be like Alice and Shun.'_ Runo thought as she let out a sigh.

"What's the matter Runo?" asked Alice.

Runo shook her head. "No it's nothing."

"You sure, you look kinda troubled to me." Alice said. Runo shook her head again, indicating that nothing's wrong then smiled her usual smile. "Then let's go play." Alice offered.

Everyone gathered and they played so many different games. Everybody had fun.

After playing they all laid in the grass.

"I'm so tired and thirsty." Dan complained. "I want a drink."

"Yeah me too." Runo said, agreeing with Dan.

Alice stood up. "I'll ask Miss Raine for some lemonade. Would somebody like to come with me?"

Julie said. "I just want to stay here lying."

"Yeah me too. I'm so tired I can hardly stand." Billy said.

"Will you get the lemonades for us Alice. Please." Joe said.

"Sorry to make you carry all that Alice." Marucho apologized.

"Thank you, Alice." Everybody chorused.

Alice giggled. "No sweat."

Alice was about to leave when she felt a hand holding her wrist.

"Wait, I'll come too."

Alice turned to the voice and saw Shun. "Then c'mon." Alice said smiling.

Shun stood up and joined Alice inside.

Outside…

"Man I'm hungry. I need food." Dan protested.

Runo frowned. "First you need a drink, now food!"

Dan stood up. "Don't worry. I'll get it myself this time."

Dan headed to the kitchen and saw the cookie jar there. He stared at it and he absent-mindedly took some out from the jar and started eating.

Inside…

"Miss Raine…Miss Raine…" Alice tried to get the lady's attention which was on the phone yet she can't seem to hear her.

"What should we do? She can't hear me." Alice asked Shun.

"Try tugging her dress." Shun suggested. "Won't she get irritated?" Alice asked again.

"Well it's worth a shot."

Alice tugged on her dress. "Miss Raine…Miss Raine…" That seemed to finally catch her attention. She shifted her head to Alice and Shun's direction and signalled them to wait a second.

"Okay I've got to go now." Raine said to the person on the phone. Then she turned to Alice and Shun.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" She asked.

"Can you please help us make a lemonade juice?" Alice said.

Raine smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

Back to Dan…

Dan was enjoying eating the cookies when he heard Miss Raine, Alice and Shun approaching the kitchen. He quickly jumped off the table and brushed the crumbs off himself then ran outside. In his confusion, he forgot to close the jar.

By the time Miss Raine and the two children arrived the cookie jar is half empty.

"What happened to the cookies?" Miss Raine frowned.

"We don't know Miss Raine." The two chorused.

**That ends chapter 1. Look forward for chapter 2 where things got a little cuter!! Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**Love and pray,**

**Miss Riz .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone!! Here's more of who stole the cookie. Hope you enjoy this one. Have a nice day.**

"_What happened to the cookies?" Miss Raine frowned._

"_We don't know Miss Raine." The two chorused._

"I'm back…Raine!" A man called from the door.

"In the kitchen!" Raine answered back.

A man appeared in the kitchen. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and simple maong pants. He has short brown hair and golden brown eyes. He also wears glasses. He carries with him a lot of plastic bags. It's Mr. Eric.

Alice and Shun offered to carry some of the bags for him.

"Well thank you!" he said smiling.

"Welcome back!" Raine said.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm suppose to make the children some lemonade and accompanied by the cookies but." A frown appeared across her face. "It seems that somebody ate some cookies and there is only half-full of it left." Raine said, showing the half-filled jar to Eric.

"Maybe we should finish making the lemonades then ask the children if they knew who took it." Eric suggested.

"Okay. Let's get this lemonade done. Alice, Shun, we need your help." Raine said adjusting her ponytail.

The two children nodded and they set to work.

After making the lemonade, the four of them headed outside carrying the jar of cookies and a tray of lemonade. (Of course!)

"Okay kids, gather up." Miss Raine said putting down the jar and tray on the table.

The children hurried to the table excited for their afternoon snack.

"Do we get to eat the cookies now Miss Raine?" asked Runo.

Raine sighed. "You see, when we arrived at the kitchen. We found the jar half filled. Somebody took the cookies and ate it ahead of time." Dan sweatdropped.

"Do you know who took it?" Eric asked calmly.

Only silence can be heard.

"Come on. I won't get mad. Just tell me who took it." Raine said sweetly.

Dan stepped forward nervously. "I t-t-ook i-it." All children gasped.

Runo looked at Dan.

Dan bowed his head. "Sorry Miss Raine. I was so hungry then I saw the jar of cookies. And before I knew it, I ate half of the contents of the jar. I'm really sorry."

Miss Raine smiled. Runo let out a relieving sigh.

"Now that that is settled, we should enjoy the lemonade and the cookies. Although we only have 6 cookies left." Alice said.

"It's okay, you can share the cookies with a partner. Chan you can share with Joe. Mira with Ace, Marucho and Baron, Shun and Alice you can have one each because you helped me with the lemonades." Raine frowned. "The problem is, we only have one cookie and both Julie and Billy have it or Runo will."

"I have a solution to that, I can give them my cookie and Runo and Dan can share and the other cookie will go to Julie and Billy." Alice suggested.

Dan looked at Raine. Raine smiled and nodded. "Dan, I'm letting you slide this time but if you do it again, you won't get any more cookies' understand."

Dan nodded as Alice gave them her cookie and Julie and Billy took theirs.

"But, how about you Alice? You don't have any cookie." Runo said.

Shun lifted his cookie in front of Alice's face. "Here, we can share mine."

"But, that cookie is your reward."Alice reasoned.

Shun smiled. "This is my cookie and I can do what I want to it. And I want to share it with you."

Alice blushed lightly. Shun tried to break the cookie into half but failed.

"Here, I'll hold it for you and you both bite on the opposite side." Raine suggested.

Both of them blushed. But nodded in the end.

So as agreed they both ate the same cookie, biting the opposite side. Runo looks at them smiling and wishing Dan will be sweet like that too.

"What's the matter Runo?" Dan asked.

"No it's nothing." Runo answered.

Dan smirked. "Do you want me to feed you?" Runo blushed.

"Here say Ahhh." Dan held the cookie up. Runo opened her mouth and Dan placed the cookie in.

"See it's tasty." Dan smiled at her.

Runo blushed and smiled, finishing off her cookie. _'I guess that Dan has his own way.'_

Dan saw Runo's smile and asked "Why are you smiling Runo?"

"No nothing at all. Now c'mon Dan let's go to the swing." Runo said grabbing Dan by the wrist and running to the swing.

"Awww man, do I have to push you again." Dan protested as Runo sits on the swing.

Runo giggled. "Of course dummy." Dan smiled. "And who are you calling dummy?"

Alice and Shun…

After finishing their cookie, they proceeded to finishing up their lemonade. As they are finishing their lemonade, Shun leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek which made her turn to him and yelp.

He blushed and looked for an excuse to his action. "There was a crumb on your face. Just thought I'd get it off."

"Oh, I see." Alice smiled touching her cheek.

"Say kids, would you like to camp out for the night." Mr. Eric asked.

Everybody nodded. They laid out their blankets on the grass. Everybody soon fell asleep except for little Shun. He can never stop thinking of Alice's marshmallow cheeks and how soft they felt when he kissed them. He shifted to the other side and watched Alice sleep peacefully beside him.

Little Shun moved closer to her and gave her a little peck on the cheek. Alice woke up to see Shun smiling on her.

He took her right hand with the use of his left and whispered to her. "Alice, I do like you." Alice smiled and blushed at the same time. "Yeah me too."

They shifted to look at the beautiful and peaceful starry sky.

**How cute is that. A little puppy love. I think it's cute don't you think. Did you enjoy the story? I made it to pass the time but I think it's great. Tell me what you think. Until next time. Please don't forget to review.**

**Love and Pray,**

**Miss Riz .**


End file.
